


Холодные руки, холодные камни

by Inquisitio



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Dancing, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Magic, F/M, Hallucinations, M/M, Murder, Music, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitio/pseuds/Inquisitio
Summary: Грустная визионерская сказка с печальным концом, в которой Лютик и Вальдо — фейри, хозяева зачарованного леса.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx
Kudos: 5





	Холодные руки, холодные камни

**Author's Note:**

> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ!  
> Фейри — это совсем не безобидные симпампусечки с крылышками, кто не спрятался, я не виноват.
> 
> Лютик и Геральт не знакомы. Фейри не любят железо и соль. Ночь с 31 октября на 1 ноября (Самайн или Саовина Сапковского) — это новый год.  
> Внутри текста скрытые и явные цитаты из TAD и "Псалма №1" Лоры Провансаль.
> 
> Иллюстрации:  
> Инфернальный Вальдо в исполнении Эйдана Тёрнера в розочках (эту картинку принесла таинственная незнакомка в маске и опять поработила мой мозг 💚): https://i.pinimg.com/564x/44/24/42/442442939a5320c5421211afe789ce29.jpg  
> Эти выражения лица Джои Бэти в самый раз для фейри: https://twitter.com/bluepufferfish3/status/126093039228819  
> Все эти сорта роз действительно существуют!  
> Роза Лютика — https://twitter.com/bluepufferfish3/status/1255866769128017922  
> Роза Геральта — https://twitter.com/bluepufferfish3/status/1256893285710417923  
> Роза Вальдо — https://twitter.com/bluepufferfish3/status/1260926788911300610  
> Роза женщины Самайна — https://twitter.com/bluepufferfish3/status/1257633164559859713  
> Роза смерти — https://twitter.com/bluepufferfish3/status/1260930106244993026
> 
> Тематические песни:  
> The Dartz — Холодные камни: https://youtu.be/gY6_vrMOvYk  
> Dakh Daughters — Розы/Донбасс: https://youtu.be/6wCgZh-nczY  
> Sopor Aeternus & The Ensemble of Shadows — Stake of my soul  
> https://youtu.be/3rWCEP_u2NA  
> Лора Провансаль —  
> Лесной принц: https://youtu.be/bcyCWhg-Ks0  
> Трактат о пользе древесины:  
> https://youtu.be/b-uIWuFg9pQ

В красоте заключён ужас. Всё, что мы называем прекрасным, заставляет нас содрогаться.

Донна Тартт "Тайная история"

— Вальдо, давай сделаем красиво!

— Как в прошлый раз?

— Эээ, нет, я хочу повеселиться!..

— Тогда выбирай.

— Лучше давай позовём и будем ждать.

***

Одни смешные. Агнешка с ними играла на опушке. Все тогда ушли на сенокос, а они появились будто из воздуха. Без толку искали весь день, а девчонка вернулась на закате в венке из странных цветов, таких у нас не растёт. И карманы набиты малиной. Мамка ягоды выкинула, а Агнешку налупила. Нечего, говорит, якшаться с этими, из лесу, от них потом бед не оберёшься.

Они страшные. Староста Кароль пошел искать заблудшую корову, промыкался до темноты, да только его и видели. Обнаружился через неделю, мёртвый, на пороге собственного дома: весь в болотной жиже, а во рту цветок кувшинки. Глаза вытаращены, сам синий, опухший, жуть да и только.

Они красивые. Бабка Наталья когда-то видела одного из них ночью в лесу. Бежала на свиданку, а он там, на камнях, ну, на тех самых, сидит и играет на лютне. Говорила, такими красивыми не бывают даже знатные господа. И пел так, что хотелось всю кровь из себя выпустить и бежать, не чуя ног, за этой песней хоть в чащу, хоть на дно морское. Потом она парня своего бросила да замуж так и не вышла. Одна осталась.

Они жестокие. Олинку-то нашли в терновнике. Вроде мужняя баба с дитями, а попалась на замануху эту волшебную. Всё ей музыка по ночам мерещилась. Докучала домашним: мол, слышите, скрипка словно из-под земли играет, даже погреб пыталась раскопать. Ну и стали её запирать, знамо дело. А раз не уследили, и вышла беда. В лесу нашли, в зарослях. Стоит в одной рубашке, ни кровинки в лице. И самое страшное — улыбается.

Они необходимы. Приезжал в прошлом году жрец Вечного Огня, бурчал, что нужно разнести те камни да магов натравить на хозяев леса. Мол, дикие у нас тут нравы. Сам он дикий! Да что с этих городских возьмёшь, ничегошеньки не знают. Ежели дары не приносить, что у нас на полях-то вырастет? Как лечиться, как детей растить, как грибы-ягоды собирать? Так уж повелось, что мы с ними, а они с нами.

Они вредны. С виду село как село, а засовы-то на дверях здоровенные. Дети шуганные, бабы тихие, мужики не буянят, старичьё не скандалит. Перед приезжими всё больше помалкивают, мол, не вашего ума дело, чем мы тут живём. Только бардов привечаем, это да, это святое. Хозяева любят музыку, да и мы тоже попривыкли, вошли во вкус: кто на флейте, кто на свистульке. Один старик даже на волынке может. Только лютня и скрипка — ни-ни, это ихнее.

***

Да что за проклятье! Вроде и место хорошее, а не клюёт. Вон рыба аж из воды выпрыгивает, издевается. Или червяк ей не по вкусу пришёлся? Эдак останется Лешек сегодня без ужина. Да только ни завтрака, ни обеда у него тоже не было, а шагать ещё дня два…

— Эй! Голос раздался откуда-то сверху.

На ветке дуба прямо у него над головой сидел парнишка. Когда это он успел туда залезть?

— Ничего ты тут не поймаешь, место такое. Да сейчас и не время для рыбной ловли.

— Больно много ты понимаешь! У меня живот аж к спине приклеился. Самое, знаешь ли, время выловить рыбку-другую.

— Давай-ка я лучше с тобой поделюсь. У меня есть хлеб и вино.

Он легко спрыгнул на землю, зашуршал в кустах, вытащил краюху хлеба, завернутую в полотенце, и берестяную флягу. Лучезарно улыбнулся и протянул всё это богатство.

— Угощайся!

Лешека два раза просить было не нужно. Он восхищённо протянул:

— Белый хлеб! Вино, да ещё неразбавленное! Кучеряво живёт ваша деревня.

— Справляемся помаленьку, — парнишка сверкнул голубыми глазами.

— А ты откуда такой взялся на ночь глядя?

— Да вот шёл в город учиться, но что-то всё никак не дойду. Не думал, что так далеко… Ой, а на соль ты, мил человек, не богат, а то хлеб больно пресный?

Незнакомец почему-то расхохотался, словно горсть сушеного гороха бросили на медный поднос.

— Вот с чем-чем, а с солью у нас точно проблемы. Чему учиться-то хотел?

— На флейте играть хочу как заправский музыкант, а не просто дудеть, что в голову придёт. Может, если повезёт, даже в какой оркестр прибиться.

— Ох, так ты флейтист!.. Как жаль, что я сразу не понял. Но ты ешь, ешь, раз уж начал…

— Да я уже всё.

— Ну и, хи-хи, на здоровье.

Странноватый он какой-то. Может малахольный? То грустит, то улыбается. Непонятно…

— Слушай, а давай поиграем вместе! Я тоже немного умею.

Парнишка вынул откуда-то лютню и взял пару приглашающих аккордов. Это было неожиданно, но очень заманчиво. Лешеку раньше ни с кем не доводилось играть на пару, в его посёлке народ к музыке относился с прохладцей. Он шустро полез в котомку за флейтой.

— Какие мелодии ты знаешь? Как насчёт «Трёх моряков»?

— Годится! Ты не бойся, просто начинай, а я к тебе подстроюсь.

Лешек робко вывел первые такты, а потом лютня подхватила песню, слабый писк флейты сразу окреп, мелодия расцвела нежными переборами. Впервые за много дней он чувствует спокойную радость, молчаливую поддержку и одобрение — он больше не одинок в своей любви к музыке. Это не блажь, не придурь, не ветер в голове, слышите, вы!..

Потом лютнист заиграл быстрее, и песня из печальной тягомотины превратилась в бодрую плясовую. Он даже не знал что так можно! Удивительное ощущение власти над мелодией: делай, что хочешь, а уж она будет следовать за извивами твоего настроения. Лешеку кажется, что он никогда так хорошо не играл. Эээх, а чего тогда сдерживаться!.. Он пускается в пляс. Незнакомец рядом с ним, как может, поддерживает, но с таким инструментом в руках не сильно-то поскачешь. Но Лешек чувствует, что его друг — да, друг, а почему бы и нет, недаром они так славно спелись! — тоже разошёлся не на шутку. Его глаза горят в сгущающихся сумерках. Закатные отблески, наверное.

Чистая радость выкидывать такие коленца, раньше в деревне он непременно стал бы королем танцев! Эк его пробило, не иначе, как вино ударило в голову. Лешек подпрыгивает всё выше и выше, удивительно, как только дыханья хватает. Его затопляет дикий восторг, сегодня у него выйдет всё, о чём он только осмелится мечтать. А больше всего он хотел — да, самое тайное и страшное! — сочинять. Копировать чужое ещё кое-как выходило, но это… это настоящее волшебство. А если попробовать только самую чуточку изменить мелодию…

И тут в их задорную фантазию на тему «Трех моряков» осторожно вплетаются звуки скрипки. Откуда такая красота на сумеречном берегу? Вот дела, пока он скакал, как полоумный, появился ещё один незнакомец, он дружелюбно кивает Лешеку, словно старому приятелю. Музыка становится богаче и пронзительней, это уже не просто занятная вещичка для сельских танцев, в ней есть мысль и чувство, она глубокая, как тёмное озеро, по которому бегут быстрые волны. И правда, поднялся ветер, с реки тянет сыростью, уже почти темно.

— Ну же, Лешек, — говорит скрипач, — поднажми, у тебя хорошо выходит, не держись так за старое, мы тебе поможем. Они переглядываются с голубоглазым парнишкой и ласково ему улыбаются. У него никогда ещё не было таких заботливых и понимающих друзей!.. Лешек так увлечён сочинительством, что аж плачет от счастья: это действительно прекрасно.

Волны дивной всепоглощающей музыки катятся вдоль берега, пригибают к земле траву, ветви деревьев хлещут наотмашь, как в бурю. Лешек уже не чувствует своего тела, только совершенный звук, который вибрирует под кожей. Он где-то потерял инструмент, но сам стал флейтой, ветер поёт в его костях.

Как былинка в шторм, он мечется от скрипки к лютне, сбиваясь с ног, внутри всё горит, но это невыразимо сладкое мучение. Вокруг серые метёлки тростника, они выше головы, щекочут, толкаются, похлопывают по плечам, что-то нашёптывают в уши. Давай, шепчет тростниковый лес, ты молодец, сыграй с нами ещё.

Ноги тонут в речном иле, увяз глубоко, не пошевелиться. Но раз он способен играть без флейты, то, наверное, сможет и неподвижно танцевать? Ему всё нипочём, пока в голове эта мелодия, и Лешек будет её высвистывать вечно, шелестя на ветру серебристыми пальцами. Наконец-то он нашёл свой оркестр!

***

Голова Лютика у него на коленях. Вальдо сосредоточенно перебирает руками в воздухе, между пальцами сгущается туман, он согревает его своим дыханием, и серое облачко начинает вибрировать, обретать форму, в нём проступают очертания цветка. Лютик зачарованно смотрит. Его глаза тоже заволакиваются туманом.

Вся жизнь Вальдо, кажется, сейчас бьётся в кончиках пальцев, он трогает свою будущую розу нежно, как беззащитного птенца, и поверяет свои мысли то ли новорожденному цветку, то ли Лютику.

— В розах для меня главное — свет. Он проникает между лепестками, меняет оттенки, мерцает изнутри. Хочу, чтобы мои цветы походили на лучи солнца, скользящие по снежному полю: глубокие тени и яркие всполохи. Но это выходит не всегда.

Он с бесконечным терпением продолжает поглаживать свой выморочный цветок.

— Валь, до сопряжения сфер они были другие?

— Я не помню. Я вообще помню всё меньше. Знаю только, что мы должны быть здесь.

Лютик смотрит прямо на него сквозь волшебную дымку.

— Ты можешь сделать розу, похожую на меня?

Вальдо смеётся:

— Ну-ка, дай придумать. Ага-а-а, готово! Закрой глаза.

Воздух между ними дрожит. Призрачный бутон скользит по лицу, очерчивает контур губ.

— Поцелуй её! — шепчет Вальдо.

Лепестки прохладные и шелковистые. На вкус как застывшая вода.

— Можешь посмотреть.

Это пронзительно зелёная роза: прихотливая форма, изрезанные края лепестков, словно их теребили чьи-то нервные пальцы. Цветок выглядел спонтанным наброском, задорной шуткой, кусочком вечной весны, завалившимся за подкладку шерстяного плаща.

— Ты думаешь, я такой… корявенький?

— Пффф! Причудливый! И чем холодней погода, тем зеленей будут лепестки. Чем больше неприятностей, тем эффектней раскроется суть.

Лютик продолжает капризничать:

— Но у неё почти нет шипов. И не пахнет!

Вальдо шлёпает его цветком по носу:

— Ещё одно дурацкое замечание, и она будет пахнуть клопами!

Он наклоняется над Лютиком. Становится темно и немножко щекотно, чёрные пряди скользят по щекам, сплетаются с завитками цвета дубовой коры. Лютик тихо смеется, путаясь в них пальцами:

— Я заблудился в твоих волосах, словно в лесной чаще.

Губы Вальдо в точности как лепестки роз, нежные, холодноватые, вкуснее ключевой воды. Он словно извиняется:

— Я не могу создать такой же потрясающий запах. Он просто не даётся…

***

— Маржинка, свиристелька моя, ну куда ты?

— Да ну, сморчки червивые, не танцы с вами, а скукотища.

— А она дело говорит! Под присмотром какое веселье? Хватайте факелы и айда на простор, веселиться по-настоящему!..

— Вы что, совсем умом тронулись? Нельзя же, особенно сегодня.

— Раз тебе страшно, сиди у мамкиной юбки.

— Дети, вы, наверное, очумели, а ну живо по домам! — Не бурчи, старая, в тебе, небось, зависть говорит.

— Есть чему завидовать: захлебнуться в болоте или заплясаться до смерти.

— Ха-ха-ха, а что, счастливая смерть!..

— Дура ты набитая, Маржинка! Всё твоей матери расскажу!..

Деревенские хохочут, дурачатся, подначивают друг друга, немного трусят, но от этого удовольствие острее: они сбежали из-под надзора и могут творить, что хотят. Ночные танцы на лугу — ух, будет что вспомнить!..

Пламя факелов колышется на ветру, тени самозабвенно пляшут вместе с танцорами, дрожат, раздваиваются, мечутся между парами. И только тень Маржинки замерла, как гончая в стойке. Девушка высвобождается из чужих объятий и сломя голову бежит туда, куда указывает её тень. Гул в ушах, земля пружинит под ногами, всё происходит само собой, дремотно и вместе с тем стремительно.

— Стой, безумная, там же вытоптанные круги, это от их хороводов, нельзя, опасно!..

— Руки прочь, я хочу танцевать там? И буду, забодай тебя утопец!..

Лёгкой ногой она беззаботно ступает в кольцо. Некто из темноты услужливо подаёт руку, ловкие пальцы отцепляют подол от колючек боярышника. Из-под ног взлетает рой светлячков, садится на платье и волосы, всё окутано мягким зелёным светом. Маржинка в восторге хлопает в ладоши, вскидывает руки к сияющему небу и никак не может прийти в себя: тут, внутри круга смятой травы, воздух совсем другой, дышать звёздной пылью чуточку больно.

_— Ты сама как маленькая земная звездочка, Маржинка._

Раньше она даже не подозревала, что лесные создания могут быть такими прекрасными, в голубых глазах всполохи тайного огня и туманные обещания. Фейри игриво приподнимает бровь и улыбается ей, как долгожданной подруге. Будто он всю жизнь мечтал только об одном: хоть разок станцевать с ней.

_— Пляши со мной, пляши, пока твои легкие не онемеют._

Поляна светится ядовитой зеленью, ярко и тревожно. Неужели это только светлячки?.. Деревенские восхищенно шушукаются, но не решаются зайти внутрь.

— Ух, какая она отважная, не девка, а ночная демоница!

— Смотри, второй появился, оба в венках из боярышника.

— Мамочки, какая дивная музыка!..

— И ещё, вон там! Кто эти, другие? Видишь, тени? Такие странные…

— Как же они пляшут, никогда не видала таких странных танцев…

— Что, дружок, навздыхался в сторонке и пролетел? Теперь у Маржинки кавалеры посимпатичнее!..

Из мрака вышел ещё один лесной дух: страшный, с пронизывающим взглядом, не то, что её голубоглазый, он-то совсем как простой деревенский парень, только очень красивый. И такой родной, такой отчаянный, прямо как она сама!

Вокруг них становится тесно, какие-то существа пляшут, толкаются, шелестят крыльями, задевают Маржинку, кто хвостом, кто локтем. Но от этой жаркой толкотни только веселее. Он со смехом разгоняет раззадорившуюся толпу, чтоб было место отпустить себя на волю.

И вся жажда недоступной радости вспенилась и взорвалась движениями безудержного танца.

_— Продолжай, звёздочка! Теперь всё зависит от тебя, пляши, чтобы показать, что любовь стоит того._

Её тень на мгновение замирает, словно раздумывая, а потом сплетается в страстных объятиях с его тенью.

В этом двойном танце — спасение от всего, от известного и грядущего, яростный бег к себе и к тому единственному, кто может принять тебя целиком, проглотить, как пшеничное зерно, со всеми бедами, страстями и несовершенствами.

— Святая Мелитэле, вы видите, что с ней?!

— Этот свет, он ярче сотни факелов.

— Её тело сохнет на глазах!.. — Маржинка, беги, беги оттуда!!!

— Пятна, как у трупа, седые волосы, богинюшка, ужас-то какой!..

— Невидимая стена, я не могу попасть внутрь круга! — Отпустите! Отпустите её!!!

Скрипка кричит так, словно у неё вырывают сердце, волчьим воем заливаются флейты. Маржинка держит его за талию, но пальцы почему-то сводит ледяной судорогой. Цветы ли боярышника в венке или это снег? Голубой — очень холодный цвет, в самый раз для савана.

_— Пока я рядом, жизнь не обрушится на тебя, танцуй, танцуй!_

Лихорадочная дрожь сотрясает всё тело, пот и слёзы смешиваются на щеках, свеча на ветру тает.

— Милостивые боги, от неё осталась одна тень, Маржиночка, бедненькая…

— Мне страшно!!!

— Помогите! Помогите кто-нибудь!..

— Лучше спасайся, дурак, ей уже не помочь…

— Бежим, а то и до нас доберутся!..

Руки и ноги, будто у тряпичной куклы, двигаются против желания, сухожилия превратились в верёвочки, за которые дергают эти двое, а Маржинка — их любимая игрушка, что на потеху хозяевам выделывает забавные трюки.

Звёзды в груди оказались удивительно жёсткими, они раздирают внутренности, больно!..

Он склоняется к её искажённому лицу. А глаза-то не голубые, как можно было так обмануться! Они прозрачные, как лёд на горных вершинах, настолько древний, что лишился и цвета, и памяти.

Маржинка глухо стонет от разочарования и боли. Фейри целует её легко и необязательно, так можно было бы мазнуть губами по собственной руке.

_— Спи, дочь безрассудства, твое безумие было прекрасным. А теперь позволь земле рухнуть._

***

Лютик в ярости потрясает засаленной книжонкой:

— Нет, Валь, ты только послушай, что пишет про нас этот старый олух: «Оные злокозненные существа, фаэри именуемые, в доверие вкрадываются и сокровенные мысли постигают. Гнусным обманом прикидываются теми, кото люди хотели бы видеть в мечтах своих возлюбленными, друзьями или наперсниками. Но ежели снять с них волшебную личину, то они суть злобные лесные уродцы, на манер бродячих фокусников лгущие людям во снах, дабы дневной свет не раскрыл их пустой иллюзорности».

— А может, не стоило прикидываться бродячим менестрелем и сновать среди людей? Наверняка кто-то тут такой раскрепощённый выпил человеческого вина больше меры! А потом поведал восхищенному кабаку страшную повесть о проделках лесных уродцев! И приврал ещё для красоты, признайся!..

— Ну, так, самую малость добавил перчика, не хмурься! Там половина спала лицом в тарелках, я не думал, что кто-нибудь запомнит. Кстати, до сих пор изумляюсь, что там делал этот задрипанный философ?

— Изучал людские пороки, наверное. Из-под стола особенно хорошо видны несовершенства этого мира.

— Ооо! «Особенно падки они до человечиц прельстительного виду». А вот это совсем подлый поклёп! Я — уродец широких взглядов! Кстати, я тут присмотрел одного роскошного убийцу, вот это будет игра!..

***

Заказ казался несложным. Местные фейри, по мнению жреца Вечного огня, вызывающе расшалились. Из деревень близ зачарованного леса всегда пропадали люди, но последнее время то ли исчезновения стали чаще, то ли волшебные существа позабавились с человеком, у которого были влиятельные друзья. В общем, за приличное вознаграждение Геральту полагалось навести порядок. Понятно, каким способом.

Ему ни разу ещё не приходилось иметь дело с такими противниками: раньше они старались не показываться на глаза людям. Существовала теория, что этот народ населял континент ещё до сопряжения сфер и просто вымер с приходом более агрессивных рас. Но всё это досужие домыслы. Правдой было лишь то, что они убивают: странно, на первый взгляд хаотично, но всегда изощрённо.

Ведьмачий амулет начал дрожать ещё на опушке леса, так что толку от него предвиделось немного. Ну вот, он понял, что пересёк границу — и что дальше? Оставалось тихо продвигаться вглубь, внимательно наблюдая за движением листвы, игрой теней, принюхиваясь и приглядываясь. Вряд ли эти существа настолько сильны, чтобы вступить с ним в открытый поединок, значит, скорее всего, будут использовать хитрость.

Он шёл, шёл, шёл под тяжелым пологом леса, зелень вместо того, чтобы радовать глаз, казалась зловещей. Ветви хлестали наотмашь, древесная труха прилипала к вспотевшему лицу, местная мошкара, как оказалось, не брезговала и кровью мутантов. Тропинки то приводили в болото, то резко обрывались, гнилые корни старательно лезли под ноги, отвратительные бледные грибы взрывались спорами прямо в глаза. Липкая жара и духота. Ни шевеления ветерка, ни малейшего сквознячка. Его, как праздничного гуся, заманили в печь и обложили травами для аромата.

Первоначальный план не терять бдительности, кажется, провалился. Сосредоточиться всё труднее, даже его ведьмачья выносливость была на пределе. А ведь он бродит по лесу всего час. Ну, от силы два. Солнце ещё высоко. Только почему с другой стороны и свет по-вечернему красноватый? Геральт ошибся и проплутал дольше, чем думал? Да нет же, вот, по его рукам скользят пурпурные пятна света. Закат? Или ему голову морочат?

Внезапно он слышит за спиной шорох и резко оборачивается, готовый к схватке. Но там пусто. Через минуту гадкий смешок раздается из кустов ракитника. А потом прямо над головой мерзкий голосок звякнул что-то вроде «ох, который час, милсдарь Волк?» и раскатился по поляне противным хихиканьем.

Не время раздражаться, это просто дурные шутки, он про такое слышал. То горшок масла украдут, то дорожку сделают длинней, то заведут в болото. Ничего особенного: простейшие иллюзии и мелкое воровство. Только вот медальон перестал дрожать и повис неподвижно. Полный штиль.

Невозможно нанести удар невидимому противнику. Значит нужно быть умей и выманить их.

— Вам ещё не надоело прятаться? Может, поговорим? Или поиграем, как вы там привыкли?

Побег плюща хлестнул его по щеке, а в ухо кто-то неодобрительно цокнул языком:

— Ты пришел к нам с железом в руках и хочешь, чтобы мы показались? Ай-яй-яй, не стыдно ли так врать, Белый волк?

— Ну, хорошо, вы правы. Меня наняли, чтобы пресечь ваши проделки. Но если есть возможность, я не убиваю разумных существ. Давайте попробуем договориться!

Издевательский хохот разнесся вокруг, эхом отражаясь от стены деревьев, словно он сидел в колодце. На Геральта смотрели сотни любопытных глаз. А, нет, это всего лишь блики на влажных березовых листьях, показалось.

— Ты что-то мычишь о доверии, ведьмак, но у тебя есть когти. Убери оружие, и мы покажемся.

Геральт осторожно кладет мечи на траву посередине поляны. В конце концов, он всегда успеет до них дотянуться. Над головой раздаётся щелчок пальцев, и оба меча крест-накрест втыкаются в землю, по ним начинают змеиться шипастые побеги.

— Мои розы постерегут. У них тоже есть когти, — снисходительно произносит один из фейри, отделяясь от дубового ствола. Его длинные темные волосы извиваются, живут своей жизнью и даже, кажется, тихонько шипят на Геральта.

— Ну, Вальдо, не злись, он же только хотел поговорить.

Второй из хозяев леса уже стоит на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Не подкрался, а именно возник из ниоткуда. Возможно, он гораздо опаснее первого, хотя по виду не скажешь. Открытая улыбка на полудетском лице, возможно, и обманула бы того, кто не видел брукс или ночных призраков.

— Может, и ты представишься? Геральт не понимал, за каким чёртом ему нужно имя этого существа, но где-то на задворках памяти мелькнуло, что это может оказаться полезным.

Фейри только лукаво улыбнулся и протянул ему невесть откуда взявшийся цветок. Геральт решил прикинуться дурачком. Вдруг удастся их ввести в заблуждение или хотя бы ослабить бдительность.

— Одуванчик?

Тот разочарованно надул губы и швырнул в Геральта целый ворох солнечных лютиков. Они тут же вплелись в волосы, укоренились на куртке, а один, самый дерзкий, полез за пазуху.

— Чему вас, ведьмаков, только учат!

— Убери, пожалуйста, они щекочутся.

Дух леса рассмеялся, и, склонив голову к плечу в знак извинения, одним движением убрал приставучие цветочки.

— И что ты хотел узнать у нас Геральт? Где кончается радуга? Как звучат голоса рыб?

— Почему вы убиваете людей?

Голубые глаза были полны самого искреннего и неподдельного изумления:

— Мы убиваем? Мы? Да ты слепой! Вы, люди, только тем и заняты, что давите друг друга, а мы, значит, коварные убийцы. Нет, Вальдо, ты слышал это?!

Тот презрительно скривился:

— Это особенно смешно звучит из уст искусственного монстра, созданного людьми для расправы со всеми, кого они не могут понять и поэтому называют чудовищами. Какая удивительная симметрия, не правда ли? И чисто человеческая наглость: другие расы, при всей их самовлюблённости, не считали себя настолько важными.

Геральт разозлился:

— Не заговаривайте мне зубы, вы, оба. Жонглируете понятиями не хуже, чем выпускники философской кафедры. Люди приходят в ваш лес, а потом их находят мёртвыми при очень странных обстоятельствах. Скажете, что вы здесь не причем?

— Ах, это! — Лютик успокоено выдохнул. — Мы же только помогаем им закончить то, на что у них не хватило бы силы духа. Любящий жизнь никогда не откликнется на зов, ведьмак. Все, кто босиком идёт к нам через лес, где-то глубоко в душе хотят погибнуть, уж поверь.

— Ты хочешь убедить меня в том, что все эти люди — самоубийцы? Отличная шутка, Лютик. Особенно талантливо покончил с собой тот кмет, что закопался заживо — удивительной целеустремленности был человек. Или старуха-трактирщица, чьё горло оказалось забито сухим репейником. Могучие люди живут на этом краю континента, что и говорить.

— Да что ты придираешься!.. — вознегодовал Лютик. — Ну, немножко помогли, что такого? Мы с Вальдо всегда рады услужить ближнему. Это как спинку почесать, — хихикнул он внезапно.

— Конечно, это очень мило, — начал терять терпение ведьмак, — но вы должны прекратить свою самоотверженную «помощь». Слишком многих вы спровадили в могилу.

Бесконечно усталый голос Вальдо прозвучал откуда-то из глубины леса и сейчас в нём не было и тени насмешки:

— Мы не можем остановиться, поверь. Мы были здесь всегда и веками делали одно и то же. Мы, если так тебе будет понятнее, предназначение людей, которым мало обычной жизни. Они слышат звуки флейты по ночам, вместо того, чтобы сопеть в подушку. Что у них ещё есть, кроме мечты о коронах из листьев и волшебных празднествах? Тяжёлая работа, нищета и бедствия.

Лютик страстно поддержал его, ухватив Геральта за руку так порывисто, словно ему действительно было важно, чтобы ведьмак понял:

— Мучительно умереть надорвавшись от непосильного труда или в родильной горячке — неужели тебе это кажется более достойной смертью, чем утонуть в черной траве под звуки нашей музыки? Скажи! Ну, скажи правду!..

Руку Геральта закололо от того, какими холодными были пальцы этого существа. Или нет, он ошибся. Всё наоборот! Горячие, как угли.

Что же он хотел ответить… это был такой меткий аргумент… Но вместо того, чтобы привести ещё один довод, он смотрел, как розовые плети обвивают его мечи. Их листва из тревожно-бурой превратилась в чёрную, уже показались бутоны. Интересно, какого они будут цвета?..

А бархатный голос всё убеждал, доказывал, горячился, как будто два старых друга встретились за кружкой эля и спорят о чём-то в общем-то неважном, но очень увлекательном. Геральту хотелось возразить, но нужно же было сначала выслушать лютиковы аргументы! Они были какие-то не вполне полемические, скорее били вглубь, в самое нутро.

— Давно ли ты просто лежал на лугу и ни о чём не думал? Не устал ли ты от себя и своей роли?

Язык заплетался. Наверное, они с другом немного перебрали сегодня вечером, но что тут плохого, ведь они так давно не виделись.

— Лютик, а вот скажи… — он забыл, что хотел спросить, но Лютик как будто сам догадался и радостно закивал.

— Да-да, ну что ты спрашиваешь, конечно, ты можешь остаться на ночь и отдохнуть! Давай, ложись, ничего страшного, утром продолжим разговор. Хочешь, я тебе спою, ты же всегда любил мои песни?..

И его лучший друг берёт откуда-то лютню и заводит старинную колыбельную, Геральту хочется думать, что он помнит её с детства, до того, как всё пошло по кривой дорожке и скатилось в монотонное кровавое месиво. Но не стоит об этом. Сейчас он заснёт, а потом всё будет в порядке.

С него заботливо снимают жёсткую куртку. Пуговицы на рубашке расходятся одна за другой, теплые ладони ложатся на грудь.

— Что?.. Зачем ты?..

Лютик что-то бормочет укоризненно. Даже с закрытыми глазами Геральт понимает, что он надулся, как маленький лягушонок. Он всегда так делает, когда хочет, чтобы его немедленно пожалели.

— Да ладно, не ври, что ты не помнишь. Столько путешествовать вместе и ни разу не попробовать?.. Это было не-воз-мож-но. — Лютик щекотно фыркнул ведьмаку куда-то в шею. — Совершенно невозможно удержаться.

Геральт и правда начинает что-то припоминать. Каштановая прядь, прилипшая ко лбу, мягкая ладонь и жесткие подушечки пальцев, красная родинка под левой лопаткой.

Как он мог забыть такое? А главное — какого чёрта они так давно не виделись? Как он мог настолько обезуметь, чтобы отпустить единственного близкого…

— Тшшш, ни о чем не жалей. Отдыхай. Я всё сделаю сам.

Ведьмак умиротворенно вздыхает, растворяясь в этих торопливых прикосновениях, а вдалеке, за горами, за лесами приятный молодой голос напевает:

_— Придёт беленький волчок и подставит нам бочок…_

Слова звучали как-то не так… Всё было как-то не так!.. И что это ползёт по его телу?..

И тут медальон дёргается с такой силой, что рвется цепочка. Геральт распахивает глаза и в ужасе понимает, что кругом глухая ночь, ни луны, ни звезд, одна удушающая чернота. Он стоит внутри гигантского куста роз, не имея возможности шевельнуться, и тысячи иголок впиваются в тело. Лютик куда-то пропал, но прямо в лицо ведьмаку смотрит тот, второй, Вальдо. В его карих глазах светится что-то вроде отстранённого научного интереса:

— Так что ты пришёл узнать у нас? Сколько ведьмаков может поместиться на кончике розового шипа?

И Геральт ощущает страшную боль в груди. Но она быстро проходит.

— Валь, ну я же просил как-то помягче, он же просто делает, что должен.

— Я, знаешь ли, тоже! Не хнычь, смотри, как славно вышло: два меча, белые волосы разметались среди чёрных шипов, из груди пробиваются цветочные бутоны. Этот несчастный палач станет теперь розовым кустом.

— Я хотел его тихо усыпить. А ты разбудил!.. Так не честно!..

— Он достоин большего, Лютик, не унижай его. Он сражался, как мог.

— Ты думаешь, в твоей жестокости больше уважения, чем в моей жалости?..

— Ох, ладно, чтобы ты не хлюпал своим прелестным носом, сделаю ему самые потрясающие розы. Какие скажешь.

Лютик оживляется:

— Давай… белые лепестки в алых брызгах.

— Помоги мне это увидеть.

Лютик нежно касается ран Геральта кончиками пальцев, а потом ставит хаотичные пятна крови на прядях седых волос.

— Какой он красивый, правда?

Его лицо сияет от гордости.

— Правда, Лютик. Самый лучший. Ты же сам его выбирал.

***

— Валь, ты их любишь? Тех, кто к нам приходит.

— Как и свои розы.

— Но ты над ними постоянно колдуешь, мучаешь и уничтожаешь.

— Вот ты и ответил.

— Нет, не то.

— Когда мы уводим их за грань, я им немного завидую. Стать деревом или цветком, раствориться в лесу, утратить себя, а найти только шум ветра или журчание ручья. Разве это не счастье?

— Тогда хотел бы и я однажды сам себя зачаровать.

— Иллюзии работают только в одну сторону, Лютик.

***

Кости Натальи стали ломкими, зубы крошатся, как мел, и чертят на куске хлеба невнятные знаки. Руки и ноги похожи на скрученные из бумаги жгуты, которыми поджигают в печи растопку. Она уже и не помнит, была ли когда-то молодой и здоровой.

Если рассудить здраво, то, наверное, была, но в тот день, когда бежала мимо ручья и услышала колдовскую музыку, всё остановилось.

С тех пор, конечно, в её жизни были люди. Много. Больше, чем нужно. Они совали ей руки своих младенцев, на что-то уговаривали, подбадривали или укоряли. Односельчане считали её блаженной только за то, что Наталья не желала слышать по ночам чей-то храп или писк ребёнка. Она хотела от мира только тишины, потому что в голове её всегда звучали прекрасные мелодии.

Про неё, само собой, сплетничали, мол, очумела баба, влюбилась насмерть в лесной морок, как только живая осталась, удивительно.

А и правда, осталась ли она жива? Наверное, не совсем. Перешла в какую-то иную форму существования, ближе к растениям, чем к людям. Словно тонкий слой кухонного чада, пыли и грязи, застивший ей глаза, растаял и мир открылся другой стороной.

Больше не было времени и необходимости, Наталья плыла в прозрачном потоке и смотрела сквозь толщу воды, как бегут годы, растут чужие дети, создаются и рушатся любови и дружбы. А она по привычке поддерживает свое необязательное существование в чуждой ей общине и слушает чарующие напевы.

Иногда Лютик — она узнала это имя случайно, из его же песни — создавал что-то новое, и тогда Наталья радовалась новостям из мира в тени холмов, но чаще играл старинные баллады людей. Бесконечная война, неспешные путешествия, встречи и расставания, игры королей и простолюдинов в собственную значимость, влюбленность во всё, что только родит земля, от дождевых червей до снежных вихрей — это было в её тихой жизни.

А когда пора её бесплодного цветения миновала, к песням прибавились шорохи и шёпоты, разговоры между незнакомцами, обрывки чьих-то мыслей. Наталья с интересом прислушивалась и размышляла, кто были эти — люди? сущности? — о чём мечтали, кем были друг к другу. Карта к карте, история к истории, в бесконечном складывании этой невнятной мозаики и прошла жизнь. Так быстро!

А теперь, когда изношенное тело отказалось служить подводником волшебных мелодий, она решила свернуть лавочку. Решение пришло спокойно, само собой, как выбор начинки для рулета.

Наталья отряхнула руки о фартук, смела остатки муки со стола, вынула готовый пирог из печи — авось, кому-нибудь пригодится — и ушла из дому, аккуратно притворив дверь.

На пороге намело знатный сугроб, за день метель расстаралась. Она взяла палку поудобнее и потихоньку потащилась на то самое место. Ну, а куда же ей, в самом деле, ещё было идти? Только туда, где всё началось.

Он, конечно, сидел на камнях и что-то наигрывал. Снега вокруг почти не было.

— Лютик!

— Натуся, девочка моя, ты пришла!

Разговор шёл легко, словно они виделись только вчера.

— Беги-ка сюда, я тебе что-то покажу.

Наталья со смехом отбрасывает палку, и та вместо того чтобы упасть на землю, стремительно пускает корни.

Она подбегает к нему, свежая, полная сил, освобождённая от жара и боли.

Лютик берёт её за руку, без снисходительной жалости, но и без отвращения гладит пальцы, изуродованные артритом.

— Ты немножко подросла со времени нашей последней встречи.

Старушка подмигивает ему:

— Зато ты остался таким же невоспитанным сопляком.

Он запрокидывает голову и смеётся, и от этого золотистого звона всё вокруг заливается тёплым светом. Ни солнца, ни звёзд, ни времени года — они замерли внутри мгновения.

Лютик серьёзно спрашивает:

— Что ты хочешь? Какую сказку тебе рассказать?

— Грош цена твоим иллюзиям. Хочешь лениво накормить меня моими же грёзами? Лучше спой что-нибудь. То, что тебе покажется уместным.

Они сели, прислонившись к огромным валунам, и Лютик спросил, задумчиво прищурившись:

— Что было бы интереснее? Про то, как тяжело всё время прятаться за подмигиванием и разжигать любовь, которой не достоин? Или как ловко можно увернуться от страсти, словно от смертельного выстрела, и жить своей жизнью, больше всего похожей на облако?

— Это примерно одно и то же.

Они понимающе кивнули друг другу, будто старые приятели. А потом Лютик запел — без лютни, без волшебной музыки, без ухищрений и эффектов. Никаких цветов, буйства красок и загадочных огней: только круг света понемногу сужается. Остаётся один голос, который точно, без малейшего напряжения подводит итог.

_И теперь, в конце всего_

_Я не буду кричать, бить себя в грудь, сражаясь с мнимостью._

_У меня всё хорошо._

Её находят у камней только весной, когда начинает сходить снег. Лежит себе спокойно, положив ладони под голову, как будто только что заснула. А на лице ни ужаса, ни сладострастной улыбки, ни боли, как это обычно бывало у гостей зачарованного леса. Только покой и тихая радость от того, что всё уже закончилось.

Кстати, пирог был с яблоками и очень вкусный.

***

Полуденное солнце лезет в любимый уголок леса, ну что ты будешь с ним делать! Иллюзорные тучки не выдерживают такой бестактности и рассеиваются. А ведь его любимое детище требует тени! Лепестки темных роз стремительно наливаются алым, стоит им прогреться хоть немного дольше положенного.

Вальдо негодует:

— Не могу сделать ещё чернее, не выходит! Они раскрываются и краснеют, становятся слишком жизнерадостными и простоватыми. А я хочу для себя цветок, похожий на осколки обсидиана.

— А я знаю, почему так! — Лютик обнимает его со спины. — В тебе просто нет ничего настолько тёмного. Не мучай бедные цветочки. Мы же знаем, что в глубине души ты миленький и славненький.

В этот момент одна из роз цвета бычьей крови распахивается и выплёвывает рой ярко-желтых бабочек. Они кружатся над Вальдо и осыпают лицо золотистой пыльцой.

Он раздосадованно шипит:

— Ты — мелкий пакостник! И игры у тебя дурацкие! Наверняка тебе было бы сподручнее лакать молоко из блюдца, выставленного на ночь за порог хаты, да заплетать хвосты коровам!

— А ты, мой мрачный друг, дай тебе волю, кружил бы над замками в бурю, злобно каркал, предвещая несчастье, и нагнетал ужас. И подвывал бы, я уверен!..

— Не подвывал бы! Это пошло! Так все делают! Я бы придумал что-то пострашнее!..

Лютик захлёбывается смехом и валит его на траву:

— Как же тебя легко вывести из равновесия!

— С помощью подсечки — да!..

Они катаются по траве и заливисто хохочут. Бабочек в воздухе становится всё больше, Лютик и Вальдо просто купаются в золотой пыли и солнечных бликах.

Они почти верят, что счастливы.

***

Барон Станислав пришёл к границе леса в окружении толпы вооружённых слуг. В этом месте сгинули ведьмак, два мага и несколько отрядов профессиональных наёмников. А старый друид, который обещал уладить дела с фейри миром, появился только через неделю, совершенно помешанный.

Станислав сознаёт свою ответственность: он не так молод, чтобы ему прощались импульсивные поступки, но и не так стар, чтобы быть вне критики. Он — зрелый муж, который будет сполна расплачиваться за неудачные решения. Нельзя позволять зарвавшимся проказникам посягать на власть и безнаказанно убивать податных крестьян. Да и в том, что проезжие пропадают, хорошего мало: ещё не хватало, чтобы его край начал пользоваться дурной славой.

Ограниченным человеком барон не был, поэтому подготовился к визиту как следует. Ни магия, ни грубая сила не берут этих существ, значит, стоит попробовать другой путь. Раскопав старые карты, он с изумлением узнал, что ещё со времен короля Дезмода зачарованный лес пользовался правом экстерриториальности. Раз с фейри были заключены такие договоренности, значит, в каком-то смысле они такие же аристократы, как и он сам, только немного в другой иерархии.

Тогда вполне возможно без урона для рыцарской чести обратиться к ним, как к равным. В старых летописях упоминается, что магические существа не терпят пренебрежения, и Станислав был уверен, что сможет обвести их вокруг пальца. Не смогут же эти смешные человечки устоять против его щедрости и обходительности?

И вот барон во всем своём блеске ждёт на лесной опушке.

Герольд, как полагается, трубит и объявляет, раскатывая каждое слово словно:

— Досточтимые хозяева волшебного леса! Сиятельный барон Станислав пожаловал к вам для переговоров. Извольте принять его, как подобает!

Ответом было молчание. Станислав занервничал. Мало того, что его нагло игнорируют, так ещё и перед сопровождающими неловко. Какие-то лесные фокусники, а ни в грош не ставят!

Но вот он с облегчением видит, как зелёный огонек выскальзывает из лесной тени и подкатывается к копытам его лошади, нетерпеливо подскакивает на месте, приглашая с собой. Послали гонца, значит, блюдут этикет.

Барон спешивается и смело идет за светящимся клубочком. Сопровождающие, разумеется, тут же тронулись за ним, но как только Станислава накрыла тень, ветви сплелись в непроходимую преграду.

На душе сразу становится неуютно, но не может же он показать свою слабость! Поэтому барон, как ни в чём не бывало, идёт по тропинке, которая услужливо стелется перед ним. Блуждающие огни чинно шествуют по бокам, сопровождая его, словно вышколенные слуги в хорошем доме.

Хотя какой дом — настоящий роскошный дворец внутри холма! Полированный мрамор, гобелены, резные панели на стенах. У жарко пылающего камина стоят три кресла. Центральное пустует. Всё же у фейри есть представления о благопристойности! Ему навстречу встают два существа, одетых с небывалой роскошью: бархат, золотое шитьё, редкой красоты драгоценности; в таком виде предстать перед публикой не постыдился бы и сам император.

Станислав подходит ближе и вежливо кивает, стараясь не слишком пристально их разглядывать. Удивительно, но с виду это просто двое молодых темноволосых мужчин с аристократическими чертами лица, никаких хвостов и когтей, на любом дворцовом пиру они смотрелись бы совершенно естественно.

Тот, что с виду немного постарше, делает рукой небрежный жест, и к барону подбегают карлики с подносами. На них золотые кубки с различными винами и изумительно пахнущие угощения.

Станислав вежливо отказывается:

— Благодарю, но я не ем листьев и не пью воды из ручья.

В карих глазах блеснуло что-то вроде заинтересованности.

— А вас не проведёшь, господин барон. Кстати, меня зовут Вальдо. А моего… как бы это сказать по-людски… соправителя — Лютик.

Как хорошо, что он серьёзный человек и внимательно прочитал всё, что смог найти о нравах и обычаях лесных духов. Самое время взять инициативу в свои руки.

— Говорят, вы уважаете людей слова? Или старинные трактаты ошибаются?

— Не ошибаются. А ещё мы уважаем тех, кто не ходит вокруг да около. Там такого не написано?

Обычные двусмысленные уколы, как на длинных дипломатических переговорах.

— Тогда отброшу околичности. Вы — повелители зачарованного леса. Я — хозяин этого края. Налицо конфликт интересов.

Вальдо наклонил голову, то ли соглашаясь, то ли демонстрируя сосредоточенное внимание. На его золотую корону упал отсвет пламени, и вдруг она показалась простым венком из осенних листьев. Станислав моргнул и заставил себя сосредоточиться. Он продолжил:

— Но с незапамятных времен ваши владения экстерриториальны, мы сосуществуем рядом, не посягая на права друг друга.

— И что же могло пойти не так? — Лютик с кривой усмешкой закинул ногу на ногу и отпил из кубка.

Барон твердо посмотрел ему в глаза:

— Здесь пропадают люди.

— А у вас нет?

— Бывает. Но обычно по естественным причинам.

Лютик ехидно усмехнулся:

— Вроде побега с чужой женой, как это недавно сделал ваш племянник? Действительно, куда уж естественней, парню всего шестнадцать. Вы предлагаете нам присоединиться к этому увлекательному соревнованию?

Щенки Станислава слегка розовеют. Не позволяй им сбить себя с толку!

— Племянник жив, его… дама тоже. А вот те, кто по глупости отведал вашего вина или увлёкся песнями, больше не числятся в мире живых. Десятки утопленников, иссохшие трупы в терновнике, заживо погребённые, замёрзшие насмерть! А уж сколько людей сгинуло в болотах и думать боязно.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что вы такой пугливый, ваша светлость, — Лютик улыбается почти глумливо. — Но давайте взглянем правде в лицо: жертвы будут всегда.

Вальдо подхватывает:

— Это такая же неизбежная часть правления, как демонстрация роскоши и публичная раздача милостыни, не так ли?

Барон сердито меряет взглядом обоих фейри, а потом неожиданно ухмыляется. В конце концов, он тут среди равных. Эти существа гораздо проницательней его соседей, с ними уж точно есть о чём поговорить. Он на мгновение прикрывает глаза, чтобы не потерять нить разговора, и ему кажется, что он сидит в сырой пещере, где гулко капает вода, пахнет плесенью и мокрой землей, а у ног копошатся дождевые черви. Наверняка они хотят смутить его видениями, заморочить голову. Но со Станиславом это не пройдёт!

— Тогда раз мы друг друга так хорошо понимаем, почтенные хозяева леса, я позволю себе высказать пожелание.

Лютик и Вальдо заинтересованно подаются вперёд. Повинуясь невысказанному приказу, огонь в камине вспыхнул ярче, в цвете пламени прибавилось зелени. Барон уже не скрывает циничной насмешки:

— Вы можете убивать реже… или аккуратнее? Или хотя бы избегать знатных людей? Очень много поднялось шума после пропажи странствующего рыцаря в том году. Этот болван, как оказалось, был внебрачным королевским сыном.

— О да, я помню его! Что-то бормотал про свой обет безбрачия и послушания. Помнишь, Лютик?

— Ну, надо сказать, мы были чрезвычайно почтительны. Позволили ему захлебнуться с полной покорностью судьбе.

— А что насчёт безбрачия? — Станиславу становится интересно.

— Мы чтим людские предрассудки, — сверкнул глазами Вальдо, — на эту ценность мы не посягали. В этот раз.

Все трое обмениваются хитрыми заговорщицкими улыбками.

Карлики снова подносят вино. Барон машинально тянется к кубку, но в последний момент отдёргивает руку. Маленькие существа в красных камзольчиках на мгновение предстают громадными гоблинами в шапках, окрашенных человеческой кровью. Но он только сводит брови в весёлом недоумении и изображает беззвучные аплодисменты. Пусть знают, что он способен оценить хорошую шутку.

Фейри быстро обмениваются взглядами, затем Лютик заявляет:

— У нас есть определённые условия.

— Я готов их выслушать.

— Старая традиция: мы убегаем, ты ловишь. Поймаешь — и проси, что хочешь.

Станислав слегка шокирован этим резким переходом на «ты», не оскорбительным, нет, скорее наоборот, чересчур доверительным. Сближение произошло головокружительно быстро. И он всё ещё до конца не уверен, что правильно их понял:

— Но пристало ли нам, серьёзным мужчинам играть в догонялки?..

Вальдо томно потягивается:

— Некоторые вещи существуют как раз серьёзных мужчин, когда они хотят развлечься.

Они одновременно встают и медленно отступают к выходу, не отрывая насмешливых глаз от лица барона. Стоило ему сделать одно порывистое движение, как они испарились, а потом задорный смех рассыпался по лесу.

Тёмный локон скользит по щеке, ухо обдает ветерком:

— Догоняй же, Станек, разве ты из тех, кто легко сдаётся?..

Лицо пылает. Гнев смешивается со странным томлением. Скинуть с себя бремя власти, перестать притворяться мудрым владыкой и грозным воином… всего один раз, никто же не увидит!

— Вы думаете, я вас не поймаю?

Он кричит в темноту ночного леса звонко, радостно, уже задыхаясь от предвкушения. И вся надменная игра в повелителя сгорает в азарте другой игры, более древней. Станислав бежит за ними, не чуя ног.

Лютик и Вальдо коварно уходят в тень, сливаются со стволами деревьев, беззвучно скрываются в подлеске. Но Станислав опытный охотник, он чует повадку дичи, предугадывает её метания. Несколько раз он почти ловит каждого из них, чувствует лёгкое касание, мимолетный запах волос, сбившееся дыхание, но этого так мало! Он уже не уверен что, когда поймает кого-то из них, то попросит именно то, что собирался.

Что важнее, спокойствие его подданных или мимолётное удовольствие? Кто из хозяев леса привлекательней? Ах, какая разница! Глупо терзаться, когда можно позволить себе не выбирать. Барон Станислав хочет получить всё и сразу.

Тем временем на краю его сознания какой-то другой, чуждый и незнакомый человек в исступлении мечется по лесу. Он оставляет на колючках обрывки одежды, ветки жестоко хлещут незащищенное тело, всё в кровоподтеках и воспаленных ссадинах, кожа на ладонях стерта до мяса. Человек катается по земле, что-то бормочет, ловит руками пустоту, потом поднимается и снова рвётся в кусты, сметая всё на своём пути, одержимый жаждой обладать.

Тот, из видения, безумно хохочет и рвётся к своей смерти; но он же хозяин, соль земли, ему всё можно.

Станислав усмехается: чего только не привидится ! Только пусть фейри не надеются, что этот неубедительный морок его остановит.

Их силуэты, окруженные блуждающими огоньками, виднеются в двух шагах. Вернее, в пяти. Да нет, подальше, но всё равно очень близко.

Голоса растворяются в гулком эхе и настойчиво шепчут в самое ухо одновременно. Он слышит каждый шелест, смешок, цоканье языком, даже звук, с которым кто-то из них размыкает губы, чтобы бросить очередную хлёсткую фразу.

_…пожалуйте сюда, ваша милость…_

_…и мы обязательно заключим договор…_

Лютик вызывающе улыбается и стремительно облизывает губы. Глаза Вальдо искрятся в полумраке, и барон читает в них отчётливое приглашение. Они болтают ещё быстрее, перебивая друг друга и двусмысленно посмеиваясь.

_…всесторонне обсудим…_

_…старинное соглашение…_

_…право экстерриториальности…_

_…и другие права…_

_…если его светлость выразит такое желание…_

_…скрепим настоящим мужским…_

_…рукопожатием…_

Этот дразнящий смех сводит с ума, превращая каждую мысль во вспышку пламени. Станислав, не помня себя, уже ломится к ним сквозь высокую траву. Она зверски холодная, влажная, он весь в росе, вымок до пояса. Да что же это такое, не луг, а…

Трясина.

О боги! Барон понимает, что погружён по плечи в зловонную жижу, а окровавленный безумец с репейником в бороде — это он сам, собственной сиятельной персоной.

— Вы не смеете!..

 _— Что, засасывает несколько иначе, чем ты надеялся? —_ издевательски хохочет Лютик.

Жалкий протест только веселит его.

— Это бесчестно!..

В голосе Вальдо ни капли сочувствия, только презрение и мстительная радость:

— _Так прикажи болоту немедленно прекратить, повелитель!_

Станислав не может ответить, рот полон горькой болотной воды, и тонкая пленка ядовито-зелёной ряски навсегда смыкается над ним.

Мёртвая голова милостивого сюзерена лесных уродцев и хозяина податных крестьян стремительно обрастает мхом, теперь это ещё одна болотная кочка. На неё взбирается огромная жаба и удовлетворенно надувается. Вальдо почтительно ей кланяется, а Лютик склоняется и игриво чмокает в пупырчатый бочок.

Жаба надменно прикрывает веки. Как же все они её утомили!..

***

— Лютик, нам пора делать осень.

— Я не хочу, это всегда так печально.

— Знаю, но так уж всё устроено.

— А что будет, если мы… не станем?

— Тогда ничего не станет. Круг разомкнётся.

***

В этом году конец октября выдался непривычно холодным, пар от дыхания клубится над головами, собираясь в зыбкое марево. Они сидят на холме, прижавшись друг к другу спинами, и яростно шепчут в темноту.

— Валь, я хочу сделать изобилие, но с червоточинкой, понимаешь? Болезненный избыток, который так легко превратить в тоску по голоду…

— А я хочу любви настолько глубоко запрятанной, что превратилась под гнётом в драгоценный камень, страсти с привкусом гниения…

— Подумай про себя как следует, этой ночью ты должен быть опьяняющим, как гроза.

— У меня не выходит. Вообрази за меня, пожалуйста.

— Ух, ты сам попросил, теперь держись! Я сочиню тебя очень красивым. Я закручу самые дивные локоны, какие смогу представить, даже побеги дикого винограда будут завидовать. Изумрудные блики в карих глазах — мшистая поросль на старых могилах. Страшно и восхитительно.

— Да я сам уже в восторге.

***

В глубине осеннего леса горит костёр. Олинка не столько видит его, сколько чувствует далёкий жар. Главное, сделать первый шаг за околицу, а потом уже ноги сами понесут во тьму. Прочь из дома, где до рвотных позывов знакома каждая трещинка, где запахи, звуки и прикосновения слиплись кляп, из лучших побуждений забитый ближними в горло.

Кажется, нет ничего естественней, чем ощущать хрусткую изморозь босыми ступнями, легко перепрыгивать через ветки, ловко огибать завалы бурелома и разлапистые корни. Она такая легкая и проворная, какой и в детстве не была, даже следов не остаётся.

Рукава ночной рубашки развеваются как крылья. Быстрей, быстрей! Ведь без неё праздник не начнётся!

Внутренним зрением Олинка видит длинный стол, покрытый пурпурной скатертью. Один его край в лесу, среди темных сосен, второй уходит под воду. За столом теснятся гости, приглашённые отовсюду: тут и простые крестьяне — привет, прабабушка! — и важные господа, одетые с заносчивой роскошью, и ещё более значительные персоны — странные на вид хозяева земли и воды.

Место во главе стола свободно и убрано по-королевски. Двое мужчин с поклоном подают ей руки, и Олинка наконец-то ощущает землю. Здесь её бег прекращается.

Бесконечная вереница гостей встаёт, и, повинуясь взмаху невидимой руки, салютует ей.

— Выпей и ты, госпожа, — звучит в голове.

Они подают ей каждый свой кубок: выбирай.

Их голоса слились в один, движения синхронны, но они различны, как вода и огонь.

Один из хозяев леса — сущее дитя, древнее и лукавое: нежное лицо, радостная улыбка, плющ в волосах, светлые, как горное озеро, голубые глаза. Черные локоны второго украшены венком из осенних листьев, а его взглядом можно разжигать костры, рушить горы и создавать из их обломков лабиринты, в которых хочется скитаться вечно. Вальдо? Красиво.

Она заглядывает в чашу. Над рубиновым вином клубится пар. Олинка видит на поверхности отражение своих глаз, огромных, заполняющих собой горизонт, и всё понимает. Но выпивает вино залпом, жадно, торопливо, не давая себе времени передумать.

Алые струйки из уголков рта текут по шее, пропитывают платье на груди и уходят, наконец, в стылую землю.

И теперь, когда всё решено, её — а за ней и всех гостей, весь зачарованный лес — затопляет восторженная радость. Приглашённые обнимаются и ликуют. Пучеглазый житель глубин деликатно целует ручку её прабабушке. Тени, лица и их отсутствия, симпатичные звериные мордочки и страшные человеческие оскалы мелькают у Олинки перед глазами. Из сотен глоток несется радостный клич:

— Год начался! Двери открыты!

И тут её бедная сорочка расцветает багровыми листьями — настоящий царственный пурпур! — цепкие плети дикого винограда обвивают запястья. Вальдо, улыбаясь, снимает свой венок и надевает ей на голову. Одновременно с ним второй фейри кладет прохладные пальцы на шею. Олинка вздрагивает, но это всего лишь ожерелье с голубыми кристаллами, внутри которых бурлит дикая синева.

Вальдо становится на колено перед сморщенным существом с жуткими клыками.

— Помогите нам, мэтр!

Маленький уродец, кряхтя и охая, забирается на его подставленную ладонь. Мгновение, и выцветшие, бесконечно усталые глаза вперяются прямо в её лицо. Так мог бы смотреть обломок скалы: безразлично, покровительственно, с ноткой затаённой печали. Олинка и испугаться не успела, как острейшими зубами ей отхватили клок волос. И не только ей.

— Нынче всё должно соединиться, корни гор и тени облаков, огонь и ночь, — глухо скрипит существо и старательно переплетает чёрную и рыжую прядь между собой. — Я пойду к другим камням, мальчик. А ты доделай тут всё как надо.

Олинка с немым вопросом смотрит на Вальдо, но он только качает головой.

— Здесь много странного, госпожа. А от объяснений станет ещё непонятнее. Давай лучше праздновать. Добро пожаловать за мой стол!

И он ласково подталкивает её поближе.

Гости жуют с достойной восхищения яростью, пьют без меры, но угощения словно и не убывает. Блюда, украшенные осенними травами и поздними цветами, смотрятся восхитительно, но в этой еде таится какой-то изъян, она чересчур вкусна и ароматна, её совершенство просто умоляет о поглощении. Яблоки в корзине пульсируют от сладкого сока. Молоко бьёт ключом и переливается через край крынки, но ни капли его не остаётся на скатерти. Начинка роскошного пирога шевелится, суетится в страстном желании всем угодить. Огромный хлеб тяжело вздыхает, изнемогая от собственного величия. Съешь меня! Выпей меня! Давай же, мы больше не можем ждать…

Всё это вызывает у Олинки оторопь. Она пытается отказаться, но Вальдо мягко настаивает.

— Так надо, моя госпожа. Хлеб и вино должны смешаться. Закрой глаза! Но женщина берёт себя в руки и решительно мотает головой. Хватит малодушия, пусть никто не слышит бормотания её страхов.

Вальдо отламывает кусочек от огромного каравая и осторожно кладёт ей в рот. У хлеба горький вкус травы. У его пальцев — морской соли.

Но сладость всё же присутствует на этом пиру: она разлита в воздухе приторным ароматом прелых листьев, невиданных ягод и музыкой — тягучей, странной, словно мёд, настоянный на полыни, скорее дурманит, чем веселит.

Ею овладевает шальная весёлость:

— Теперь пей ты!

Он тотчас подчиняется. Такой властный и такой послушный. Это сводит с ума посильнее любого вина.

Олинка смотрит, как он пьёт и больно кусает себя за палец. Чтобы… что? Не закричать? Не убежать? Не вцепиться в него руками и ногами? Да какая, в сущности, разница, когда отчаянная лихая грусть — это всё, что имеет значение. Добро пожаловать в шторм!

Нетерпеливое движение плечом:

— Что нужно делать дальше?

— Продолжать смешивать.

Ни давления, ни разгоряченных прикосновений, липких, как паутина, просто спокойное предложение. От того, кто мог бы и заставить, и приказать, между прочим.

— Ох, всего-то!

Она смеётся и рвёт застёжку ворота. Лес за спиной вторит надрывным смехом, от эха дрожит земля. Опавшие листья хрустят под голой спиной.

Слой за слоем он снимает с нее всё: одежду, нутряной ужас, лишь слегка прикрытый бравадой, сожаление о днях, разменянных на пустяки, и, по ощущениям, даже кожу. Чувствительность обостряется с каждой минутой. Кровоточащее мясо может испытывать вожделение? Ну, видимо, да.

Как можно описать этот вкус? Льдисто-приторный? Пряно-меланхолический? Горьковато-водянистый? Это как прижиматься губами к мраморной статуе на дне озера: чем больше целуешь, тем сильнее захлёбываешься.

Раньше Олинка думала, что они пахнут травами, цветами, древесной смолой. Но всё оказалось очень по-человечески: соль и железо. Кисти рук выкручиваются наружу в пароксизме не то отчаяния, не то наслаждения. Пальцы немеют. Две волны дрожи, идущие снизу и сверху, сталкиваются где-то внутри и закручиваются в вихрь. Не горячо. Не холодно. Её тела вообще больше нет. Есть только ощущение движения.

Она с сомнамбулически пристальным вниманием смотрит поверх плеча Вальдо прямо в глаза того, другого, с лицом злого ребёнка. Шутовским жестом он прижимает палец к губам и продолжает наблюдать. Золотое ожерелье вдруг начинает подрагивать, тихое шипение, лёгкая щекотка — и Олинка даже не удивляется. Маленькая змейка с подозрительно знакомыми голубыми глазами вкрадчиво, почти нежно припадает к её шее. Женщина с готовностью подчиняется, лениво раздумывая над тем, кто же из хозяев леса смог доставить ей больше удовольствия. Она так и не успевает решить.

_— Слишком, слишком чувствительная._

Вальдо задумчиво перебирает рыжие волосы, на конце каждой пряди вспыхивает язычок пламени, из которого появляется цветок.

_— Нечестно было рождаться такой._

Лепестки наливаются жарким пламенем.

_— Пусть твоя роза выгорает на солнце до мутной желтизны, а от холода темнеет по краям, как запёкшаяся кровь на старых бинтах. Полное соответствие._

Воздух плавится, дым скрывает их дрожащие очертания.

_— Так больше жизни, правда? Здесь ты станешь тысячей костров._

***

Холодно. Листва скорчилась на ветках, стремясь сберечь хоть чуточку тепла. Да всё живое стремится свернуться в клубочек и поскорее заснуть! Но Вальдо с яростным упорством продолжает терзать свои розы. Кажется, тут дело не только в цветах?

Лютик, глядя на его нахмуренные брови, непринужденно цитирует трактирного философа:

— «Им приходится либо бесконечно трудиться, либо бесконечно забавляться, но труды их бесплодны, а забавы не приносят радости».

Насмешка повисает в воздухе.

Измученные розы стелются по земле, в испуге жмутся к ногам своего создателя, оплетают их и тут же вянут от страха.

Вальдо отдирает от себя уродливые стебли и в отчаянии подводит итог:

— Как бы я ни старался, получаются серые. Эти цветы смотрят мёртвыми глазами. Что-то не так, Лютик.

***

Вальдо сидит на одном из камней, обхватив голову руками. Он так погружен в себя, что почти перестал дышать. Во всяком случае, на ресницах у него изморозь. Лютик вихрем врывается в это оцепенение и захлёбывается криком:

— Ты слышишь это? Слышишь, они идут! Безумец, свихнувшийся от жажды власти, и его армия.

Вялый кивок в ответ:

— Огонь. Я слышу запах гари. И крики.

— Как нам спасти людей?

Голос Вальдо горький, как ивовая кора:

— А что жалкая деревня и два лесных фокусника могут сделать с ураганом? Такая война — это Дикая охота людей на себе подобных. Поселяне обречены. Их не просто убьют, но и наверняка будут пытать.

Лютик стонет от отчаяния:

— Но зачем?!

— В надежде узнать, где спрятаны ценности. Или просто для забавы. Они терзают и уничтожают всех на своем пути. Тактика выжженной земли.

— Да кто мы будем, если не поможем? Зачем мы тогда?..

Вальдо медленно поднимает на него глаза. Зелёные искорки из них вымыла тоска, но он сосредоточен, как камень перед броском.

— Закалённых убийц не проймешь туманными предчувствиями, они из тех, кто понимает только удар в лицо. Наше оружие — страх, но в этот раз он должен быть не иллюзорным. Мы — зачарованный лес. Мы помним и храним. Мы можем дать жителям деревни только милосердие, а не спасение.

Кажется, Лютик впервые так сильно испугался.

— Сделать это самим?..

— А ты бы сам для себя что выбрал?

Лютик подавленно молчит. Вальдо продолжает настойчиво, убеждённо, леденея от одной только мысли о том, что он предлагает.

— Наши поселяне будут являться им в кошмарах до конца жизни. И их внукам. И всем, кто услышит рассказ о том, что здесь случилось. История станет мифом, врастёт в плоть этого мира, суеверия и животный страх завершат дело. И они больше сюда никогда не вернутся. Понимаешь, никто и никогда! Преграда на крови, Лютик!

— Нет, я не могу сразу забрать так много!..

— Сможешь. Ты умеешь это делать даже лучше меня.

Возражать невозможно. Поэтому Лютик только обречённо кивает.

— Уходи. Пора.

Он тяжело вздыхает и одним длинным движением откидывается на спину, пропадает, протекает в землю сквозь корни травы. Вальдо растворяется в сумраке. Северный ветер несёт клочья тумана к человеческому жилью.

***

Деревня спит. Окна плотно прикрыты, даже собаки не лают. Ни огонька. Всё спит.

Они бесшумно скользят между домами, нежно касаются зеленых изгородей, поглаживают качели на старой березе, тихо прощаются с этим маленьким уютным миром.

Лютик прерывисто вздыхает. Вальдо стоит у него за спиной и мягко, но настойчиво шепчет:

— Пора, пора. Возьми их за руку и отведи туда, где горя больше не будет.

В руках у Лютика появляется лютня, Вальдо прижимает к плечу скрипку. Потихоньку начинает литься мелодия. Такой можно заканчивать развесёлую вечеринку, она отрезвляет, успокаивает и готовит ко сну. Первые слова звучат несмело, почти робко, совершенно непохоже на обычные лютиковы песни.

_я не знаю любви, но я видел, как пламя дрожит на раскрытой руке_

Стука шагов не слышно, ни один камешек не смеет хрустнуть под ногой сегодня. Вальдо мягко поддерживает.

_и закат, и восход — это лишь отпечаток камней на горячем песке_

Кончики пальцев поглаживают оконные стекла, заставляя их на мгновение затрепетать. Камень тяжело лёг на дно.

_мы идем вдоль уюта и страха, что скрыты в пропорциях кровель и стен_

Всё будет хорошо, не бойтесь. Дыхание становится глубже, медленнее, скоро оно вообще не понадобится, и, когда закончится длящийся день, вы будете свободны.

_я не знаю любви, но я видел зрачок, где вода превращается в кровь_

Жаркий порыв ветра проносится над крышами. Это был последний вздох. Непосильная ноша наконец-то сброшена.

Лютик смотрит на мёртвую деревню глазами, полными зимы, а внутри бьётся нарастающее безумие.

— Неужели мы можем любить только так?

Но скрипка упрямо продолжает:

_всё будет после, всё будет после, а пока мы идём_

***

Официально их называли специальным формированием, но тех, кто был в курсе, это веселило до колик. А уж упоминание про особые тактические задачи и вовсе вызывало взрыв неприличного хохота. Вся тонкая специфика заключалась в том, что сюда ссылали самое жестокое отребье со всей армии. Ну, надо же было куда-то девать патологических садистов, повёрнутых на пытках, насильников, переходящих все разумные пределы, и прочую неуправляемую сволочь. По традиции в императорских войсках из таких создавали подразделения, призванные наводить ужас на противника. Правда, воевали они в основном с мирным населением, но зато с каким размахом!

Отряд появился на окраине деревни рано утром. Наёмники хоть и ёжились от утреннего холода, но уже предвкушали потеху. На разведку послали солдатика помоложе, чтобы тихонько глянул, что к чему. А ну как тупоголовые кметы уже поджидают с вилами? Но мальчишка что-то задерживался. Проклятье, не так уж приятно стоять тут в тумане!.. О, наконец-то, нарисовался.

Он несётся обратно со всех ног, поскальзывается, падает с размаху в грязь, поднимается и снова падает.

— За смертью тебя посылать, — рычит кто-то и рывком ставит болвана на ноги.

Поначалу даже не может ничего сказать, давится воздухом, как рыба на берегу, но после пощечины немного приходит в себя и хрипит:

— Т-т-там все мертвы.

— Что за чушь ты мелешь? Наши сюда не успели бы дойти.

— Они просто лежат мёртвые. Крови нет, никаких следов. В каждом доме!

Командир меняется в лице. Трясущегося мальчишку бесцеремонно отпихивают в сторону, но он продолжает бормотать, уткнувшись в гриву своего коня.

— …улыбаются, будто знают что-то наперёд.

Несколько солдат идут к домам, проверить, что там плетёт этот помешанный. Возвращаются с опрокинутыми лицами, разве что держат себя в руках немного лучше.

Ничего спрашивать не нужно. Отвечать тоже. Весь отряд угрюмо молчит, стискивая челюсти.

Будь тут бойня, вроде той, которую им было приказано устроить в целях устрашения, крики, сопротивление — это было бы по-человечески, так понятно и даже бодряще. Но здесь другое: все эти люди словно никогда и не были живыми, а росли, как травы и деревья, в своих постелях, никогда не приходя в сознание и не открывая глаз. Такой вот жуткий плодовый сад посреди странного леса.

Если бы они не боялись показаться перед товарищами слабаками, то бежали бы отсюда сломя голову. Куда? Да конечно в сторону ближайшего места, где можно разжиться крепким пойлом и попытаться вымыть из головы этот слепящий ужас. Но смертную казнь за нарушение прямого приказа ещё никто не отменял, поэтому они продолжают врать друг другу, забалтывая страх чушью, в которую и сами не верят.

— Наверняка, чума!

— Или оспа.

— Да кто знает, что за хворь могла их скосить!..

Командир хорошо чувствует опасность, иначе не дожил бы до своих лет. Он знает, что если отдаст приказ грабить дома, то бунта и паники не избежать, и поэтому решительно заявляет:

— Что-то ценное искать бессмысленно. Какое золото в этой дыре? Сжечь дома, да и дело с концом. Пёс с ним, с этим убогим селом!..

На суровых лицах читается облегчение. Наконец-то можно сделать хоть что-то, чтобы справиться с внутренней дрожью. Разбить окно, привычно закинуть внутрь пару факелов — это дело минуты. Через четверть часа деревня превращается в ад.

Огонь безмолвно пожирает дома, туман смешивается с дымом в омерзительное душное марево.

Вопреки здравому смыслу, языки пламени взмывают в небо среди абсолютного безмолвия. Солдаты смятенно переглядываются. До сих пор они лелеяли отчаянную надежду на то, что это всё какая-то хитрость, дурацкий обман неграмотных крестьян, ждали привычных воплей, людей, в ужасе выскакивающих из горящих домов.

Но ничего подобного. Всё та же невообразимая тишина.

Офицеры, не сговариваясь, поворачивают коней и во весь опор несутся прочь. Подчинённые едва поспевают за ними. Только теперь, кажется, никакая выпивка не сможет изгнать из памяти ласковые улыбки мертвецов. Идите к нам, это не страшно! — тихонько убеждают они. Кожа на лицах пузырится, лопается в пламени, а они всё продолжают что-то шептать почерневшими губами.

Не закрывайте больше глаз, дорогие гости.

***

Над дымящимся пепелищем тихо, только кое-где ещё потрескивают головешки. Нет ни малейшего движения воздуха, только дрожащее марево и смрад горелой плоти. А потом посреди бесконечного грязного кострища возникает Лютик. Он тяжело падает на колени прямо в тлеющие угли: как камень с вершины горы, как подрубленное дерево, как голова, снесённая метким ударом палача.

И Лютик кричит.

Он кричит на языке, которого никто не понимает; в его вопле слились в унисон волчий вой, рыдания брошенного ребенка, стоны штормового ветра, свист метко выпущенной стрелы за секунду до того, как она вонзится в чьё-то мягкое горло.

Его миловидное лицо неузнаваемо уродливо, оно распухло от рыданий, глаза налились кровью, потоки слёз смыли с него всё, кроме обнаженного страдания. Лютик ужасен, как только может быть ужасна бесконечная непереносимая боль, он кричит о смерти.

Или _для_ смерти, он и сам не знает.

Вальдо молчит. Он молчит уже миллион лет, его губы навсегда спеклись, а язык присох к нёбу. Он стоит посреди реки и с маниакальной тщательностью пытается привести в порядок то, что несут её чёрные воды. В струях воды он видит лица тех, кто жил бок о бок с зачарованным лесом, любил его и боялся, обожал и ненавидел. Река несёт их фантомные образы туда, где больше не будет ни боли, ни страха, ни искушения свободой выбора. И Вальдо очень хочет, чтобы эти люди прибыли в последний приют, как подобает. Он мечется как одержимый — чем? чем _он_ может быть одержим? — и поправляет призракам то, что ещё можно исправить (то есть, по большому счёту ничего): выбившуюся прядку волос, шапку, съехавшую набок, пятно сажи на щеке. Но оно никак не стирается.

Вальдо не плачет. Но ему кажется, что его глаза вечно будет застить этот воображаемый мазок копоти — наказание в самый раз для мастера иллюзий. Душа — если у фейри есть душа — обуглилась до состояния абсолютно чёрной розы.

Он медленно выходит из реки. Его волосы и пальцы бесконечно продолжаются вглубь истерзанной земли, с них течёт красная вода, течёт, течёт, течёт.

Вальдо падает на колени рядом с Лютиком. Тот уже не кричит, а тихо и безутешно плачет, перебирая пальцами горячий пепел.

— Ничего не осталось, ничего, ни пёрышка, ни подметки от сапога. Зачем мы нужны? Мы бесполезны. Один бесплодный морок.

В воздухе кружится хлопья пепла. Или это снег?

Лютик тянет к нему свои обожженные пальцы, сведённые судорогой.

— Посмотри, мои руки такие холодные. Может поэтому они упустили всё, что держали?..

У Вальдо сухие глаза, но горят так, словно весь неправедный огонь остался внутри него и будет тлеть вечно, как торфяной пожар.

— Не плач, Лютик, пожалуйста. Соль сделает землю бесплодной. Мы вызовем тёплые дожди. На пепелище вырастет трава. Мы не дадим кругу разомкнуться. Через год и один день здесь снова будут жить люди. А о тех, кто исчез, мы сложим песни. Они станут добрыми хранителями этих мест, мы заберём себе всё отчаяние, а земле оставим волшебные песни. Любое горе можно пережить, если сложить о нём историю.

Из сожжённых волос Катарины мы сделаем вьюнок, и он любовно оплетет кровли будущих домов. Из костей забияки Мариуса — флейту. Пальцы старой Эльжбеты станут побегами берёзы. Кузнецова борода — камышом.

Лютик поднимает голову:

— А усы Яцека превратятся в листву могучего клена — он так ими гордился! И каждый, кто присядет под его листвой, будет слышать дивные сказки, вроде тех, что он рассказывал внукам перед сном. Мы сложим песню про каждого из них. Даже про пьяницу и дебошира Петера, пусть будет кустом кислого крыжовника. И каждый, кто попробует с него хоть одну ягоду, будет кружить вокруг дома, не в силах попасть в дверь с первого раза.

Ты прав, Вальдо. Я придумаю для этой деревни всё самое щедрое, забавное и добродушное. Засажу травами и цветами, каких тут сроду не видывали.

— Ты всё понял! Прекращай думать море, Лютик. Начинай думать дождь. Белый хлад и волчья пурга отменяются. Здесь будет весна.

В ответ лишь печальная усмешка:

— Какую розу ты придумаешь на этот случай?

Струйки тумана привычно потекли вверх, к пальцам Вальдо, но он смял их одним резким движением.

— Никакую. Пусть здесь растут лютики.

И только теперь Вальдо начинает плакать.

На землю падают первые капли дождя. Они тёплые, как свежая кровь.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за вдохновение Мэрион Зиммер Брэдли, Нилу Гейману, балету Александра Экмана «Сон в летнюю ночь» и энтузиастам розоводства.  
> Перевод песен TAD сделан Ana Sarnai (взято с lyricstranslate.com).


End file.
